Ties destroyed by my subconscious.
my Road to the glory, sundenlly all destroyed... My name is Lloyd, im a pokemon trainer, or at least i was since i lost my best friend, my riolu, the only friend i could trust in this stupid life of mine... i remember what happend that day, the day where i was going to get my final badged, i wished i could forget what happended that day... in that day i've founded a badly hurt sentret, i carried him in my arms to a pokemon center near by... i sleept in there... - what happend? wheres my pokemon? - thought on my mind -Where are you riolu!!! - i screamed... i walked in the hall of the hospital, and, no one was there... i walked more, ending up on a healling room, sentret was bleeding a lot, i freaked out, whats going on?!? wheres joy?!? wheres Riolu?!? I run from there looking for riolu, outside a thunderstorm was happining making me even more scared, the rain making my vision from the outside worst then ever and the thunders scaring me every time it hitted the floor, it wasn't a normal one, it was from another dimension or something... i entered a door into one of the beedroms and saw a picture of the 8th gym leader but, it was painted with blood on the side, i saw joy sucking a pen with blood on it, i tried to talk to her but she didn't respond, it was like if she was hypnotised... i got out of that place and finded another picture, it was me and rioulo eating a delicious fruit, but on the part that had the face of rioulo, there was the letter A... i runned to the bathroom becase i was sicked of that scene, i swear i was vomiting because of that, on the bath room there was another picture, but again, whered the face of riolu it had the letter D i got out of that place the fast as possible, i couldn't even breath of the sickining look of that place when i got out of that place and saw the sentret again, on he's head i noticed it was speling the letter I , like if they cut his head to do that... getting away from that place, i saw on the door the letter O And next to the door there was another picture of me and riolu, and again, on his head there was the letter S now i comprehended wgat that letters tryied to say, "ADIOS" Goodbye... i just feel to the ground... what is happing?, why this is happing? sundelly the sentret got up and said to me "Thank you for taking care of me, thanks to you and youre stupid rioulo, im finally alive again, as a reward for that im gonna give you 10 seconds to get out, don't even trie finding youre riolu, he's soul is mine, get out now!" i couldn't move, and in that time, the sentret body started ripping it self, while a strange black creature with a weird look started getting out of the the know ripped sentret He said me one last thing before dissapering: "Why so scared, you whered the one who did this, just remember what you did to this place and how you helped me" my hand starded ripping it self off, it spilled a lot of blood, and then i got unconssious... on the next day i wake up, "oh thank god it was a dream" i said out loud, trying to get up from the ground i fell something, wheres my hand? i freaked out, it wassn't a dream, it was real! Joy : im- im so sorry, you're riolu is... dead... i was shocked, i couldn't happen,why did this happend, then i remember what thw letters ment. ADIOS... i went outside, and looked to the moon, i felt like a cubone, looking for his mother, but instead, i was for my friend, i even saw, me and riolu being the champion of this region, being the greatest in the world i closed my eyes... i felt a pression on my head, i saw some horribles, some horribles images in my head, like me in a raging rampage, stabbing that sentret with a pen, while joy is hurt on the ground, her chansey trying to defend her owner, but a power starts decoposing that poor chansey... like a dead body... joy was so scared that she could only look me doing such things. i ordered her to write on every picture that she could see and write some letters in it... i saw me, looking into riolu while he was at sleep, and with a rampaging wrath, i stabed him with the same pen, he ended up waking, on he's last moments, he got affraid of me, he saw that i hadn't the same aura as usual, that jolly and friendfull aura, he wanted to know who was that, who had that evil and mad aura... i walked in the rooms and i see some drugs on the ground, i drinked them, and my body felt to sleep... i finally understud all, he used me, he used my body to do that, he used me like a toy, i was the one who killed my friend... i will never forget, how my subconssious killed my... no... How it destroyed my life... Category:Pokemon Category:Pokepasta